A Fresh Competition
by GoodyOoo
Summary: A squad from Inkopolis Plaza has recently moved to Inkopolis square. Can they be in the top 10 squads again? Or will someone get tangled up with trouble?
1. A fresh start

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION.**

 **SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I WILL WORK HARDER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

 **NOTICE: This is my first FanFiction, so reviews would be helpful! This story is played from James's view so don't be startled by the sudden change of perspective.**

 **PROLOUGE**

It was a normal day for squids in Inkopolis Square. Squids and kids were making a mess in turf wars, while others were concentrating on winning the match. For James, it was his first day in the square. James has purple hair, with deep blue eyes. He had just moved from Inkopolis Plaza, the place to hangout before the square had arrived. He also had a squad named Too Much Lag from the plaza, that moved into the square with him. Due to all the money they earned from tournaments, they had all bought luxury apartments all next to each other. James's teammates were Gem (an expert sniper), Nick (a splattershot main), Rosa (a blaster main), and of course, James who manned the Splat Roller. They were all close friends, and two of them were even closer. James and Rosa. Being in the top 10 of squads, news about them arriving in Inkopolis Square spread like wildfire.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Went the alarm clock in James's room.

"AH! Why is that alarm clock so loud?" I yelled, frustrated that my sleep was disturbed. I had to get up extra-early today if I wanted to make it out of the apartment complex alive. There were too many Inklings that wanted to assault me with questions. When I had showered and was dressed in my usual Camo mesh, Camo zip hoodie, and Pro trail boots, I went downstairs to meet with my team. I found them sitting at a table each with coffee in their hands. I went to get coffee myself, but was stopped by the love of my life, Rosa.

"We need to talk." she said firmly.

"Okay…?" I responded, dumbfounded. She led me to an empty hallway where we could talk.

"Did you forget that we all start out as level 1's today?" she asked. I had to think about that, and in a few seconds, I remembered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I better go get my Splattershot Jr. then!" I hollered as I ran back to my apartment. I took the elevator up and it was smooth sailing from there. I swiped my keycard and bolted in. I found my Splattershot Jr. in one of my packing boxes. I grabbed it, and jumped down the stairs in squid form, inking a puddle for me to land in. Since I landed in the puddle, the fall did no damage to me. I didn't need my coffee anymore as I reached my squad once again, but with my Jr, rather than my roller.

"Are you guys ready for our first turf war today?" Nick asked.

"HECK YEAH!" The rest of us yelled in unison. We are on our way to the lobby for our first match, but were stopped by the billboard that hung over the lobby.

"Y'all know what time it is?" Pearl asked.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" Marina Continued. They reported that the zapfish was missing for the second time, and also, that Callie, from the Squid Sisters, had gone missing as well. They then revealed the Regular battle stages as Humpback Pumptrack, and Moray Towers. They then did their cheesy, but cool looking outro.

"Cool, so it looks like those are our stages to win on today!" I said. My teammates nodded in agreement as we walked into the lobby.


	2. The First Match

My team and I walked into the lobby, ready for our first match in Inkopolis Square. We went to a lobby, and swiped our game cards. We registered as a team, so we only had to wait for the other team. So far, there were only other level 1s that we had to go against. Two other people ran into our waiting area, and they introduced themselves as Jack and Bill. they were both level 4s, and they had some experience with turf wars. I introduced my team, and that we were all level 50s and S+. We bid them good luck as we then super jumped to Moray Towers. We all changed our colors to bright pink, as we landed on the spawn point. We emerged from the pool of ink, and waited for the clock to count down.

"Let's do this!" I said confidently.

"Yeah! We got this!" Gem said back.

3,2,1, GO! The buzzer went off as we jumped off of the platform.

As Gem was our team captain, he was responsible for giving us tactics. "James, you go down the side and ink turf there. Nick, try to take the enemies out as they jump down. Rosa, you concentrate on inking as much turf as possible. I'd prefer you start with each platform. As for me, I will charge with Nick, because I don't have my charger. Lets beat these noobs!"

After that, I went down the sides of our tower inking turf as I went. I had gained my ink armor special, so I spoke into my earpiece.

"I have my special!" I yelled as I activated the Ink Armor. I immediately was covered in protective ink, stopping any incoming attacks until it wore out.

"Thanks James!" I heard Nick say. I put that aside and helped Nick take out Jack. Bill was good with his charger, and managed to take Rosa out. I saw that happen, and was angered that my girlfriend got splatted by a noob. I went to confront Bill, as he tried to snipe me. I charged at him with little ink, because I threw a bomb behind him in case he tried to escape. He did try to escape, but was splatted by the bomb.

Rosa let out a loud booyah, and super jumped to me. By then, we had pushed them all the way into their base. So basically, we were spawn camping.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I drifted back to spawn. I got sniped because I was busy protecting Rosa's super jump point. My enemies could see it, as could I. I had my map open, so I could super jump back into the action.

"Hey Gem, are you safe to super jump to?" I asked.

"Yes. You can jump." Gem Replied.

"Ok thanks Gem." I yelled when soaring through the air. The feeling of flying never got old. I landed on the battlefield ready to splat my foes, but the timer just ran out. Judd did his dance with lil' Judd, we won our first match.

"Woohoo! Good job team!" Gem yelled with enthusiasm. As a result of our victory, we all reached level three.

"We should all get our favorite weapons again, because we all unlocked them." I said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement as we headed to Ammo Nights, the weapons shop run by Sheldon. We found out that our weapons had new abilities. Gem's charger could hold her charge while in squid form, my roller had a new look and now had a vertical swing, which I think would really come in handy, and Nick's Splattershot had burst bombs, and Splashdown.

Rosa only had one more level to go before she got her own blaster, so we let her go play a solo turf war. "We'll meet at the cafe, ok Rosa?" I told her.

"Yep. I'll be there in five minutes!" She answered as she ran into a random lobby.

"Man, I could go for a crabby cake right about now." Nick said with a hungry tone in his voice.

"You and your crabby cakes, Nick. You sure love them." Gem responded jokingly. We all laughed at that and ordered three crabby cakes. One for me and rosa, and One each for Nick and Gem. It had been such a good lunch. We played five more matches that day, and we won all five. We had all reached level ten by the end of the night.

"We should start playing ranked tomorrow!" Nick excitedly said as we were about to go into our apartments

"Thanks captain obvious." I retorted. Rosa laughed at that and Nick went red with anger.

"Good Night everyone!" I yelled through the walls. I got a few goodnights back and then I fell asleep.


	3. The Mystery

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I WILL WORK HARDER IN THE FUTURE**

* * *

I had woken up before the clock had, so I was safe from its ear piercing screaming. After taking my shower, and brushing my teeth, I pulled some casual clothes on, grabbed my roller and my ink tank. The ink tank was brand new, so I didn't have to bring my 3 year old one. I was the first downstairs, so I took the liberty of getting everyone coffee. After I spread out the cups of coffee around the table, I pulled out my squidphone, and opened up squidstagram. As I scrolled through the pictures, I saw a very small advertisement. As I looked closer, I saw that it read, "Too Much Lag, if you are reading this, then come to the manhole near Ammo Nights. I need your help desperately." Signed, Anonymous.

"Hmm, I wonder who that was. I better tell the others. After all, we are the squad Too Much Lag." I said to myself.

"Tell us what?" I heard from behind me. It was Gem.

"Take a look at this!" I said with excitement. "Someone needs our help, and we are going to help them." Gem read it and agreed to go to the manhole. As we were walking to it, I saw what looked like a girl, with a parasoul. "Hey, check this out guys!" I noted.

"Oh yeah, look! I see a girl over the manhole!" Nick mused. As soon as the girl noticed them, she dove into the grate.

"Let's follow her into the grate then." Rosa said suddenly. We all transformed into our squid forms and flopped in one by one.

When we all popped up, we saw the girl.

"So, you came," advised the inkling girl. "I've been waiting. We have a lot of important things to do."

"Umm, we don't even have your name, miss." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah! I am Marie of the squid sisters!" Marie declared.

"Holy-CARP!" I yell. "I AM SUCH A BIG FAN!"

"Settle down there horsie. Everyone knows you tend to be like this around famous people." Rosa exclaimed as she attempted to calm me down.

"Don't worry about it, I get this all the time. One Inkling tried to break into my apartment so he could propose to me. Like, what the heck dude? I would have let you in to talk if you didn't break the door down." Marie assured

"Wow." Rosa chimed in. "So what were you going to tell us?"

"I will tell you tomorrow. Go, get some rest." Marie declared.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" I practically shouted. I would have to go to bed early if I wanted to know what was going on. I left along with my friends and went to bed.


	4. Stage One

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" could be heard by my annoyed ears. I should really turn that thing down. Oh yeah! I have to go down that sewer this morning! Marie seemed desperate for us, and as second in command, I will be going down the grate after Gem. We have to go down separately so it doesn't look suspicious.

I got the text from Gem, giving me the ok to go down the sewers. I typed 'k thx' and swam down. When I greeted Gem, I relayed the message to Rosa, then Nick. When me and Gem were waiting for the other two, Marie came out.

"While we are waiting for the other two, why don't we discuss the problem I have with the octarians." Marie addressed to the two.

"Wait, I thought the octarians died out years ago!" Nick said interrupting what Gem was going to say.

"No, i'm afraid not. They are in these kettles spread all over octo-canyon. I will give you four brand spanking new, hero suits, along with your favorite weapons." Marie continued.

"SWEET! Nick yelled, "FREE STUFF!"

"Uhg, he loves free stuff." I said

"I can tell." Marie answered shortly. "Go in the changing room, and change to your appropriate clothing. You have your own lockers."

We all went to our respective lockers, and got changed. In my locker, was the Hero Headphones, Hero Hoodie, and Hero snowboots. They all felt snug while holding my Hero Roller. "Wow! I even get a personalized roller! Sweet!" I exclaimed.

Right after I said that, I saw Gem come out with a hero charger, Nick, with a Hero Shot, and Rosa, with a Hero Blaster. We were all set for our first mission.

"I see you are all ready for battle. Cover the kettles with ink to reveal them." Marie said, "As you see behind me, there is a structure with an outline of a kettle. That is a kettle hidden from plain sight." We all nod in understanding, and search the area for out first kettle.

After 5 minutes, Gem called out to us. "Guys! I found one!" We all rushed over to where gem was. He was standing on top of a kettle, which was already inked.

"Lets jump in! I'll dive in first." I said eagerly as I jump in. "See you on the other side!" As soon as I said that, instant darkness covered me, like when I went down the sewer pipe. Seconds later, I was falling onto a spawnpoint. The ink color in the point was the same as my natural color, but when the others landed, their hair was also deep purple.

"Let's do this." Rosa addressed.

I noticed a jump point, and motioned for the others to swim into it. We all flew to a next platform that had a shielded octotrooper. We let rosa have this one, because she has a blaster and could hit behind the shield. As she did this, I could hear that same octo trooper cry out in pain. ' _Good.'_ i thought to myself. ' _First one down.'_ "I'll take the four octotroopers over there!" I yell to my teammates while drawing the attention of the said octotroopers. ' _Welp, here I go!'_ I say in my head.

I jumped up in the air, and immediately flung my roller down on an octarian, killing it instantly. Right after that, I got hit on the chest by a small, purple blob. I tracked down the source of the octarian, and killed it, along with two more unfortunate souls.

"James, we are regrouping at a locked vault. You should see us there." I heard Gem say through the radio, in the headphones. I nodded, knowing that they couldn't see me, and set out to the crate.

"There is a key hidden somewhere. Go and find it!" We all heard marie say, and then we set off.

"Me and James will go the right way." Gem said, "Nick, you take rosa the left way. Yell if you find it." And with that, we went our separate ways. I saw a balloon fish, and popped it. What I didn't know, was that there were octarians in some crates near the balloon fish.

"Ambush!" I yelled to Gem, who when heard this, backed up to get some distance, and sniped two of the four, while I rolled over the other two. There was a crate that had plastic over it, so it took longer to break. After seven hits, it broke, revealing a golden key. I grabbed the key as Gem told the others that we had found it. When we put the key in the vault, it formed into a launchpad. I went in it first, followed by the others. When I landed, I saw two crates. One with tenta missiles, the other with armour. I picked up the canned tenta missiles, and fired them at a ton of those slimy octarians. When they all died, some dropped keys as well. We took one of the keys, and put it into another vault. That one also had a launchpad leading to the zapfish.

"Good job team." Gem said to us, "We got our first zapfish! We should probably head back to the surface, and return the zapfish to Marie"

"Good idea." Rosa said. We all jumped back to octo canyon, and handed Marie the happy little zapfish, free to be out of it's cage. Marie then put the zapfish into an aquarium, where there were other happy zapfish.

"Well we should head over to the square, and play some noobs in ranked." I said with confidence. The others agreed with that statement. So, we went and destroyed some noobs. It was so much fun.


End file.
